100 Ways to Reduce Stress
by Kagetori Tsubame
Summary: 100 ways to reduce stress recommended by the characters from Kuroko no Basuke! Slightly AkaKuro


**Hi everyone. Hope you enjoy yourself reading this =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

_Everyone had stress, not matter who you are. So here you are, 100 ways to reduce stress!But some of them are only recommended for the GoM. Please forgive me for that. Be sure to try it out if you want to! __** -by Narrator-san**_

**1. Ask yourself, "Do you really have stress?"**

If you do, please moving on to the next list. If you don't, you will still get stressed by Akashi's scissors.

**2. Reading**

If you love to read, this is the best way to reduce your stress. Recommended strongly by Kuroko Tetsuya and Midorima Shintarou.

Comments from the recommender:

"It's fun to read. Novels and fictions are very interesting to read too. I love Mystery novels myself." Kuroko said. "True. Not only reading relaxes your mind, it gets to let you learn various type of knowledge by reading different variety of books. You will get a good future and job. You can take Akashi as an example." Midorima added. "But Midorima-kun… not every people likes to read. Even they do not read, they will still get a good future ahead." Kuroko looked at Midorima.

"Like who?" Midorima raised his eyebrows.

"Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun." Kuroko answered.

"Don't compare those basketball idiots with us, Kuroko. They just know about basketball in their mind." Midorima adjusted his glasses.

"They still know how to sleep and eat though." "Aside from that… now can we just finish this?"

"Sure Midorima-kun. Narrator-san, are you here?"

_Yes Kuroko-kun?_

"Are we done?"

_Sure. Thank you very much, Kuroko-kun and Midori-san._

"Please don't call me that. Narrator." _Sorry, but your name's too long._

"It's not that long…"

_Fine Midorima-san. Let's move to the next list._

**3. Sleep**

This method is quite good to be used. If you are stressed, you get tired easily. So take your time to take a nap or get enough amounts of sleep a day, minimum for 8 hours. This method is used mostly by Aomine Daiki.

"Dai-chan! Wake up!" Momoi tried to wake her childhood friend.

"Don't bother me Satsuki, I'm tired…" Aomine did not intend to wake up.

"You can sleep later but not now!" Momoi was completely ignored by a snoring Aomine.

"I say WAKE UP! Narrator-san help me!" Momoi cried.

_Well readers, this proved that sleeping really helps, isn't it?_

"Narrator-san. Now's not the time for that." Kuroko stated.

_Opps, I'm sorry Kuroko-kun. I'm too into the narrating. How about Kuroko-kun helps me wake Aomine up?_

"I do not mind." Kuroko ignite passed Aomine.

"Ouch! What's that for Tetsu!" Aomine jumped from his sleep and groaned.

_You finally awake, Aomine. You are not helping anything at all. _

"Tetsu-kun~~! You are the best!" Momoi squealed.

"What shall I do then!?"

_Oh well, you had demonstrated it, so your job here is done. So let's go to the next list. _

"I didn't say anything yet!" "Nobody cares." Kuroko deadpanned**.**

**4. Get popular.**

"That's not even help you to reduce stress!" Aomine yell.

_Is that so? How about Kise?_

"Narrator-san. You don't know Kise-kun. He actually gets more stressed of his popularity." Kuroko said. "Let me show you."

In the scene, Kise was being chased by a group of fangirls. The poor blonde is yelling for help.

_Are you sure that we don't have to save him?_

"Nah, if we help we have to help him EVERYDAY. Plus we're not in the same school now. It's not our business anymore. His senpais might as well give up of helping Kise. It's meaningless." Aomine looked at the running boy.

"I agree with Aomine-kun." Kuroko nodded.

_I see… so this method will be canceled. Thanks for the explanation. Let's move to the next list._

**5. Triple Training Menu**

"What!? How did you get this idea!?" Aomine objected.

_Akashi-san told me it works best for the all of you. _

"Aren't we supposed to give opinions to the readers?" Kise joined the talk after being chased by the fangirls.

_All of you here are counted as readers too. What can I do with Akashi-san? I still love my life. _

"Akashicchi that's not fair!" Kise whined.

_Ah, Kuroko-kun. I remembered Akashi-san wants me to hand you this. _

"A recorder?" Kuroko clicked on the button.

"_Tetsuya, I'm sorry I will be late to reach there. Please wait for me and don't let Daiki and Ryouta touch you." _Aomine and Kise stiffened.

"Hey! You can't tell us what to…" Before Aomine could finish, the voice continued.

"_Before I end my words, Daiki. Ryouta. Both of you will be having triple training menu for the next whole week. I have told your coaches for that."_ The recorder had ended.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO"

_Thank you Akashi-san. Kuroko-kun and I will wait for your arrival. As well as Midorima-san who went to meet Akashi-san, and Murasaki-kun. Momoi-san are you okay with situation now?_

"Sure! Let's move on!" Momoi cheered.

**6. Eat a lot of snacks.**

_I see Murasaki-kun is here. Care to help me explain it?_

"Sure~ when you are stressed, you eat snacks. When you are happy, you eat snacks. When you are sad, you eat snacks. When you are angry, you eat snacks too." Murasakibara was munching on his _Umaibou._

"You eat snacks every time!" Aomine stated.

"But it's yummy~" Murasakibara continue to eat his snacks.

"What if Akashi-kun stopped you of eating the snacks?" Kuroko asked.

"That… I will get stressed if that happen~"

"That's why we are here to explain the way to reduce it!" Aomine yelled.

"But Aka-chin will get mad of me if I deny his order." Murasakibara added.

"Aomine-kun, Akashi-kun is everything. You should listen to him." Kuroko said calmly.

"Kurokocchi, I know you love Akashicchi but this is just too…" Kise said to Kuroko.

"Yeah! Why should we listen to his every single order?" Aomine yelled again.

"Unless you are not scared of Aka-chin's threatening. Mine-chin~ you shouldn't rebel against Aka-chin~" Murasakibara said.

"I agree with Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko nodded.

_So…conclusion. If you are stressed, eat a lot of snacks. For female readers, please be sure to control the amount of intake of snacks unless you are not scared of getting weight. _

**7. Basketball**

By_ our famous two basketball idiots, Kagami Taiga and Aomine Daiki._

"I'm not an idiot!" "I'm not an idiot!"

"Greetings to you Kagami-kun." Kuroko greeted his red haired partner.

"Damn you Kuroko! You left me behind and disappeared just like that!" Kagami raged.

"I'm sorry Kagami-kun. I thought you are with senpai-tachi?" "They call me to find you! Do you know how many hours I had spent to find you!?"

"Calm down Bakagami you are noisy!" "Shut up Ahomine!" "You want to pick a fight huh!?" "Then let's settle this with basketball!" "Come at me bro!"

_So…basketball is such a wonderful sport._

"I'm glad you understand, Narrator-san." Kuroko smiled.

"They looked like a couple, right Kurokocchi?" Kise laughed.

"We are not a couple!" Both of them said it together.

_Why don't both of you just get married? I'm quite a AoKaga fan."_

"What is that!?"

"You two just go outside and settle your problem." Kuroko deadpanned.

_So yeah… does that agitate readers to do basketball?_

**8. Shopping**

_Recommended by Momoi-san and Kise-kun._

"Shopping does help you of reducing stress! You can buy things you like!" Momoi said happily.

"I agree with Momoicchi! I always shops for clothes and wearing! Does Momoicchi shops for that sort of things too?"

"Of course! Girls love shopping anyway!" Momoi squealed.

_How about the others?_

"I normally go shopping for books." Kuroko said.

"Sports shoes for me." Aomine raised his hand.

"Snacks here." Murasakibara added.

"As for Midorimacchi, he shops for lucky items! He had many weird things with him!" Kise said.

"For Akashi-kun, he's not quite a shopping type person but he always buys vanilla shakes for me." Kuroko smiled.

_Aww how sweet of Akashi-san. So everybody shops… that's a really good way then…_

**9. Gossip with your friends**

"We are not girls." Aomine stated.

_But you can try it. _

"Only girls gossip." Aomine continued.

"But Aominecchi, I gossip sometimes too!" Kise looked at Aomine.

"That means you're a girl, Kise." "No I'm not!" "Yes you are, you scream like a girl every time." "I don't scream like a girl! I scream very manly."

_Does Kuroko-kun gossip?_

"No."

_How about Akashi-san?_

"No."

_Then how did he know about all the member of GoM's secrets?_

"Akashi-kun's just happen to know it. He knows everything." Kuroko answered.

_I wish he will share the secrets with me._

"Maybe next time, Narrator-san."

_So gossiping is not recommended among boys? Well if you want to try, just try it. But please don't gossip bad things about the others. It's mean to do so._

**10. Have a sleepover at your friend's place**

_Did you guys do that?_

"I go to Akashi's place often." Kuroko said.

_You're willing to go to Kyoto from Tokyo?_

"Yes. I want to spend more time with Akashi-kun."

_I see. How about Murasaki-kun? _

"I stay with my snacks at home."

_Is that even a sleepover?_

"Snacks have a sleepover at my place, does that count, narra-chin?"

"_I think so?"_

"Minna won't let me have sleepover s at their place! That's so mean!" Kise cried.

"Because you are noisy! I can't sleep if I let you stay!" Aomine said. Everyone else agreed.

"I had sleepovers at Dai-chan's place since we are childhood friends." Momoi said.

_Poor Kise-kun. So tell me Kuroko-kun, does Akashi-san have sleepover at your place?_

"Yes. When he was taking a visit to Tokyo." Kuroko said.

_That's great. I hope Akashi-san is here soon. Let's take a break for now._

* * *

**Done for now! LOLed to myself, why am I doing this? Should I continue? o_O Review please?  
**


End file.
